onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Athena
Athena is a member of the Taika Pirates, a companion to Halo Capella. History Past Story From an island in North Blue unknown to Athena, she was a five-year-old daughter of a moderate family in a well civilized town. She once played a game called Fruit-Bucket with the other kids, which the person who eats the over-ripen fruit is the loser. Athena ate such a bad tasting fruit, turned sick and went home. Without the control of her powers, she remained as a butterfly girl. Her parents weren't that much of a help since they were irresponsible and selfish, they didn't want a butterfly girl so they went on a boat ride with her and left her there to drift off in the sea. She was found by a Fishman and a Skypiean couple, in a large island called Mixed Salad Island. They don't know what race what she is (although, she's human), since there's no such thing as butterfly people, so they took care of her. A farming family in the edge of the land, living peacefully in this multiracial island. Athena developed her hobby as a butterfly watcher, catching butterflies and collecting information of different types. Thirteen years later, Athena soon met a Giant named Ajaxus. He was a insect watcher himself and knows a lot about butterflies. He came from the Grand Line himself and told her about miraculous butterflies from there. They became good friends and he inspired her that she wanted to find the most beautiful butterfly in the world. Ajaxus got along well with her family and observed Athena's growing interest on her goals. Ajaxus asked her parents if Athena can go along with him to a journey and they refused. They didn't want to leave her because how she was found from a boat. After a while, Ajaxus was going to leave the island but Athena wanted to come along with him. Her parents resisted but she said it her decision to come along with him. They left the island with a small boat till they reached Reverse Mountain. They rode the mountain under a terrible storm, giving Athena a difficult time to hold on. Athena flew off but Ajaxus saved her, sacrificing himself under the storm in order to spare her life. She never seen him after that and she regretted that fully. Reunion Lookalike She finds herself on an unknown island, looking at her destroyed boat. she got caught by pirates; before they could touch her, someone interrupted them and fought them away. She thought Ajaxus returned to her but he wasn't him, because he was not a giant. He appeared to be Halogen (Halo Capella) and he had the same face as Ajaxus. The fact that he saved her too, she decided to come with him. Appearance Athena is a young pretty women who has a two-parted with ponytail green hair and a slim build. Her facial features are angular and pronounced; however, they still show softness and vitality. She usually wears short sleeve jackets with her bra underneath, either shorts or rolled-up pants and boots. This is without her butterfly features, which includes green antennae and green large wings, over her clothing. The way how these features go over or go through the clothing are unknown. Personality Athena is really selfless, polite and loyal but unintelligent. She is viewed as the nicest crewmember of the Taika Pirates. She tends to view things positively, which sometimes annoying to some, to heal situations. She enjoys to encourage others to get their gains since it make her think that "she" gave them the gift every time she participates on team missions. Her good manners are as close to a maid, which technically the maid of Halo Capella (according to him). Unfortunately, she's never a help on more difficult problems, the more likely to choose the wrong decision and still doesn't like what she chooses. Relationships *tba* Abilities/Techniques Athena has knowledge and charm for butterflies and other insects. Also, her powers also allows her to charm, communicate and command other butterflies to have abilities much like her. Butterfly Devil Fruit Athena ate the Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Butterfly. It allows the user to become a Human-Butterfly Hybrid. Much like other Zoan fruits, the user can switch in three forms: Human, Hybrid, Butterfly. Butterfly Talk Not known to have other Zoan users to perform these move, Athena somehow have the ability to charm, communicate and command butterflies on her own will. Although, it is unsure that her Devil Fruit is allowing her to do these moves or could be her deep affinity towards them. All moves can either effect one butterfly or a group of them. Here's some techniques she can do with them: *'Adventurer Form:' Athena sends off butterflies to perform reconnaissance the area through sight, sound and smell. Athena gains the information only if they meet up with her again. *'Abstraction Form:' Butterflies block the vision to anyone or distracts the enemy. Unfortunately, they can be harmed. *'Appearance Form:' Butterflies make a form of a flat surface and perform designs much like Athena can do. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Taika Pirates Category:Humans Category:Devil Fruit Users